Dead Wrongs
'Dead Wrongs' "1000 Ways to Die" Episode 28. Originally aired September 28, 2010. -- This is the Original Episode -- Pam Caked! Way to Die #'179' On October 19, 2007, in Beaumont, TX. A cruel high school cheerleader captain gets jealous when a new girl joins the cheerleader squad, becomes the new flyer, and dates the quarterback who was previously dating the captain. On homecoming night, as the girls are about to do the heel stretch formation with the new girl on top, the captain lets her go, and she falls. Before the captain can gloat, she steps in front of the banner and gets trampled by the football team as they run through it, killing her. Alt names - Jeer Bleeder Trivia: This segment has also been used for "Death By Request -- Runner Up B". Bibli-killed Way to Die #'124' On June 6, 2006, in Hancock, IA. Two con artists posing as preachers go around the country handing out Bibles and having sex with their female customers. One day, they end up at a farm, where they attempt to have sex with the farmer's granddaughter. Hearing the commotion, the farmer's wife chases the men with a shotgun. They hide in a grain silo. However, when one of the men uses a lighter to see where they are, he ends up killing himself and his partner by causing a dust explosion. Alt names - E-I-E-I-OWW Note: This segment was otherwise known as "E-I-E-I-OUCH!". Eel Effects Way to Die #'779' On May 10, 2007, in Washington, D.C.. At a sushi chef school, only 2 out of 25 students have graduated. As a custom, the head sushi chef shares shots of sake with his students to celebrate their graduation. After he passes out drunk, the students decide to put a Japanese eel down his pants as payback for the chef's abusive punishments (one of which was threatening to shove an eel up their rectums). The eel slithers through his rectum and eats its way out causing him to bleed to death. Glow Job Way to Die #'207' On May 1, 2006, in Los Angeles, CA. A drug dealer does business at a rave, but gets bored when business slows down. He then decides to take a few hits of ecstasy. In his high, he injects himself with fluid from a glow stick and dies of phenol poisoning. Alt names - Glow Schmoe D-Parted Way to Die #'557' On September 20, 2008, in Reno, NV. A recently divorced woman (played by Christina DeRosa) attempts to seduce three construction workers into her house. When she asks one of them to put sun tan lotion on her back while wearing nothing more than a bikini, he looses control of the concrete saw, which launches the blade at the woman and bisects her through her torso, causing instant death. Alt names - Blade Sunner Pornicated Way to Die #'746' On April 19, 2010, in Tucson, AZ. A porn addicted compulsive hoarder throws out everything in his wife's vanity to make room for his dirty movies, prompting his long-suffering wife of 35 years to leave him. Unfazed, the man continues to feed his addiction, but forgets to eat and drink. Disoriented, he begins to stagger his way out of the house, but because he has been hoarding so much X-rated (NC-17-rated) material over the years, he gets trapped, collapses on the floor from severe dehydration, and dies. Alt names - Hoard Knock Life Trivia: This segment has also been used for "Top 100 Deaths". Hard Balled Way to Die #'156' On April 2, 2006, in Durham, NC. A lacrosse player and a bully hurls lacrosse balls at other students to impress some girls. One ball bounces off the wall, and when he is distracted by the most attractive girl at the school walking by, it hits him in the chest and triggers commotio cordis, causing him to die of arrhythmia. Alt names - Jock Shocked Visit the 1000 Ways to Die website at: www.spike.com/shows/1000-ways-to-die. JamesTherHAMPMaster 14:29, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Category:Season 3 deaths Category:Original Episodes Category:Way to die Category:Deathie Award Runners-Up Category:Top 100 Deaths